Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: EMAIL
by Numbuh One
Summary: Numbuh Three opened an email that could transport her into cyberspace and all of the emailed rainbow monkeys are disappearing! Who has created this virus?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any official thing-a-ma-bobs from the KND people. I wish I did though!  
  
CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR  
OPERATION: E.M.A.I.L. ENTERTAINING MAGICAL ART IN LOONEY VIRUSES  
PART 1  
  
"Lalalalalalalalalalala!" screamed Numbuh Three. She randomly pushed buttons on a hamster-powered C.O.M.P.U.T.A. Compressed Online Manipulating People Under Teen- Age  
"Would you just shut up!!!!?" Cried out Numbuh Four from the other side of the tree house. "I'm trying to get a little rest!" He seemed to mumble "stupid little baby", and went back to sleep.  
Numbuh Three ignored him and went on with her playing.  
The email button was pushed and she opened some email. Her eyes opened wide and smiled with great glee as she had opened some email with RAINBOW MONKEYS running around. She lunged and hugged the C.O.M.P.U.T.A. and a small blue rainbow monkey shouted, "Come and have fun!"  
"Really?!" Numbuh Three cried out.  
Amazingly, the blue monkey replied, "Yeah!" and he ran up to the screen and motioned for her to come. Numbuh Three touched the screen gently and her finger went through the screen. Her eyes became even wider and she started to crawl up to the C.O.M.P.U.T.A. knocking over the mouse and keyboard, making commotion throughout the tree house. She poked her head inside the machine and she tumbled frontward into the depths of the C.O.M.P.U.T.A.  
  
Behind her, the hamsters stopped their exercising and started talking "hamstanese" in a disgruntled manner, and the four members of the Kids Next Door yawned and moaned, walking to this C.O.M.P.U.T.A. to stop Kuki's screaming.  
"Numbuh Three... please stop screaming..." Numbuh One moaned wiping his eyes, "It's 6 in the morning." The other members nodded and agreed.  
"Oh wait! I don't see any Numbuh Three anywhere!" Numbuh Two replied. Numbuh Five sighed and Numbuh Four slapped his face and yelled, "ARRGH!!! The stupid Numbuh Three always gets lost! She's probably stuck in the fridge!"  
Nigel rubbed his chin and walked up and down the room. "I'm sure it's something different..."  
Numbuh Two went off and patted the little hamsters one by one. The hamsters jumped up and down anxiously. "Look! I think they're trying to tell us something!" He started twirling his finger around their heads.  
"Yes! They are trying to tell us something!" Numbuh One replied and studied them one by one. The hamsters pointed to the C.O.M.P.U.T.A. and squeaked and started to run to power the device.  
"Hmmmm....,"Numbuh One said. But what does this have to do with her disappearance?"  
After the power had started, the email came up again. Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys, oh so very happy... it sang as the monkeys danced.  
Impatient Numbuh Four became fussy of all this mess. He started punching everything in his way. "I hate the stupid Numbuh Three! I hate this stupid mission! I hate this stupid music! Arrrrrgh!!!!" Running towards the hamsters, he punched the C.O.M.P.U.T.A. and his hand went through. He restrained and fell backwards, and he got up fast, not to show his weakling image. The three other members were fascinated and poked the device several times.  
"Good job, Numbuh Four." Numbuh One said, "We will go in." Wallabee straightened up and Nigel signaled towards the C.O.M.P.U.T.A., but Numbuh Five stopped them all.  
"I am not leaving until proper clothing and equipment is put on us. I am not leaving in pajamas!"  
Everyone nodded and ran back into their rooms and were back immediately. Nigel signaled, and they left.  
  
Please leave comments or suggestions and R and R!!!!!!! 


	2. Part Two: Operation: EMAIL The Virus

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KND! I'M SORRY KND IF I USE SOME LINES FROM THE SHOW!  
CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR  
OPERATION: E.M.A.I.L.  
  
"Rainbow monkeys! Rainbow monkeys!" Numbuh Three sang as she pranced about with the monkeys. They all skipped along a trail bordered by flowers. The monkeys finally had stopped at a tall rainbow fountain, where a fragrant mist floated upon them. "Why are we stopping?" Numbuh Three asked, now frowning.  
"Don't frown, Kuki! We will show you more!" Replied the small blue monkey.  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah! Just look around the scenery!"  
Numbuh Three glanced around. "Tree, flowers, hill... butterfly!" She screamed. She started chasing the butterfly until she came up to an email just like hers. When she glinted, she thought she could see a face.  
A green monkey ran up and said the same thing the blue monkey had said to Numbuh Three before she entered this monkey world. A hand poked out of the email, and after a minute delay, a girl jumped from the real world and through the email. Stumbling, she quickly got up and ran around.  
"You see?" The blue monkey asked, "You aren't the only one who can enter!" Numbuh Three began to yell after the girl to come play with her, but she was already at a far away distance. Kuki then signaled the monkeys to follow her and ran ahead. She took a long glance behind her locating the small blue monkey. "Little blue monkey? Where are you?" She ran as fast as she could back to the fountain. There, she saw the monkey, alone, and sad, squatting. "What's wrong?" "I'm....I'm turning into static. You see, haters of rainbow monkeys email us viruses, and we have to open them up because sometimes lovers send more rainbow monkeys to play with. But.... we are opening more viruses by the minute..... and....." The blue monkey became fuzzy and was becoming static. He reached for Kuki's hand, but disappeared. "Nooo!" She cried and great tears burst from her eyes. The monkeys crowded around her and tried to comfort her, but it seemed that her feelings were not tangible at this time. She waved her arms about, trying to find some way to bring back the blue monkey. He was gone...... forever.  
  
Sorry for the short chapters. R and R! 


End file.
